fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artaxerxes (Guts)
Aalamgeer Ap'Ol'Yonis '''(known to all of the worlds as '''Artaxerxes) is a character is the fighting game Guts, acting in a rather antagonistic role, he plays a crucial part as he is the ruler of one of the three realms which war against each other and participate in the tournament, this realm being Blackhearth, the realm on the fiery roots of the celestial god-tree. He is a heavy ''character, prioritizing aggressive play. Complete with hard-hitting attacks ranging from neutrals to combos, he has armor on many of his moves, can disrupt combos, has potent mix-ups and is overall a well-rounded character who is easy to learn in terms of basic combat, but whose true potential is hidden in the deep learning curves of his advanced combat. Biography Artaxerxes was born in the World of Blackhearth, he was born to a family of raiders. His father was a leading chief raider who pillaged the beaches of the enormous Darius Lake, Artaxerxes was born from one of his father's concubines, and was an elder brother to most of his siblings. He grew up with a rivalry towards his other siblings, especially his half-brother, Manar. Artaxerxes excelled in the elements of war and battle, a fantastic swordsman and remarkable sorcerer, he mastered both the Dark Horse style of swordsmanship and the Traveler's Way of swordsmanship. He managed to manipulate the elements with his fierce magic, and later on manage to control the power of spirits and energy. When his father lied bedridden after a vicious attempt of capturing an enemy outpost, his father appointed his brother Manar to become the new chief if he were to die. Artaxerxes did not approve of this and challenged Manar for his leadership. Their battle was fierce but in the end Artaxerxes managed to hack off his brother's head and take the title of future chief raider for himself. His father did not approve of this, and condemned him to die, but Artaxerxes could not be restrained, his fellow clansmen, and his own siblings, as they tried to capture him they fell one by one to his blade, and soon with all the blood spilled, some on his body, he absorbed their essences and became more powerful than he could have ever imagined, many others did not wish to stop him upon seeing his potential had been reached. Artaxerxes murdered his father and then set off to raid. Artaxerxes then spent the next two decades conquering the lands around the wide Darius Lake, his empire would soon span thousands of miles, he would come face to face against other empires, and clash with them for domination. His skills in war however were unparalleled, and by the time Artaxerxes was a thousand years old, he had conquered not only his home planet, but his entire dimension, he had become the supreme ruler of the very world of Blackhearth, thus granting him the title of "Master of the Roots". Artaxerxes' dominion over Blackhearth however meant he would come into conflict with The Overworld, who thought themselves so superior that all of Blackhearth and their demons be destroyed, and Artaxerxes became their "god of evil and destruction", believing he would end up cutting down the god-tree with his sheer power and warmongering ambition. Artaxerxes would join the tournament held by Urizen the King of Worlds in order to finally have dominion over the Underlands and the Overworld, however, his motives and goal are much more nobler than they seem, he does seek to either conquer or destroy both worlds, but only so they can cease to become threats to his own. Personality Artaxerxes is ruthless, ruthless, sadistic, unpleasant, obstreperous, arrogant, blasphemous, wicked, reckless, barbarous, and quick to enrage. He incredibly dislikes the Overworlders for how they believe that they alone should govern all of the Worlds under the King of Worlds, and seeks to combat it with his own means of dominion, conquest and violence. He is in a constant state of frustration but it is kept hidden in his attempts to become more calm and civilized, this doesn't pan out well however as he often ends up even more enraged. He is prone to temperamental and aggressive outbursts, lashing out at enemy and ally alike, with violent and abusive results. He can come across as unsophisticated, and to a degree that's true, but Artaxerxes is frighteningly intelligent, especially in terms of war, no one in their right mind is ever to underestimate how much of a criminal mastermind he is under all of his armor, muscle and hatred. Despite his venomous temper, he can have somewhat of a compassionate side, even if it is contrived, showing that he can understand the humanity within his subjects and within his foes, he also has a twisted, sometimes hypocritical but still present sense of honor, deciding not to strike Pepper down for she was already clearly incapable of battling onward. One thing to note about Artaxerxes is he is one of integrity, he is headstrong on who he is and never goes back on his principles unless there is a solid reason as to otherwise, he shows an incredible dislike to those who break their own principles in order to reach a newfound strength, such is the case in his battle with his nemesis, Carro, berating him with an intense diatribe, disappointed at how Carro sacrificed his (Carro's) benevolence and betrayed his own family, friends and allies in order to reach a new greater power, which while impressive was clearly inadequate if to be used as a means of defeating him (Artaxerxes). Relationships Blackhearthers * '''Ferazor': Artaxerxes and Ferazor are cousins, Artaxerxes respects Ferazor's impeccable skills in assassination and espionage, as well as her loyalty, while he does dislike her occasional moments of insubordination, overall he is glad to have her by her side, and sees her as indispensable and reliable with important information and secrets. When Ferazor's misery is finally unleashed across the world as one final spell, she tells Artaxerxes that she had failed, and she longs to finally reunite with her Overworld lover, Artaxerxes does not get angry with her however, understanding her pain, he tells her to finally let go before absorbing her essence and becoming one with Ferazor's final spell. * Abal: Abal is Artaxerxes' royal adviser, consul and second-in-command. Artaxerxes is occasionally paranoid of Abal's mysterious motives, and sometimes goes against Abal's decisions when he thinks Abal is planning something with the decisions he makes. Artaxerxes may not trust Abal as much as a ruler should often his own second-in-command, but he does keep him around due to Abal's incredible amount of knowledge in the ways of the worlds and his potent sorcery. Abal may have something to do with the mysterious figure striking Artaxerxes with the godsealer dagger. Overworlders * Carro: Carro is often considered to be Artaxerxes' nemesis, the two have clashed for around 3,000 years. Artaxerxes killed Carro's fellow Angels and he seeks to finally destroy Carro or let the sacrifices of his allies go in vain by becoming victorious in the tournament. Both he and Carro are forced to team up however to save the worlds of the god-tree when Urizen decides to cancel the tournament and destroy the tree. Carro's hatred for Artaxerxes grew upon the death of Ifera. Despite teaming up together with him to defeat Urizen during the story mode's climax, he immediately turns on him, not wanting to broker peace, as he sees the peace as worthless and seeks Carro and the Angel Core destroyed. * Ifera: Artaxerxes hates Ifera, and hated her even more than Carro when she defeated him after he was debiliated due to the effects of the godsealer dagger before their battle. Artaxerxes does eventually get his rematch after his accusations have been acknowledged by Urizen. Artaxerxes' thirst for vengenace leads him to killing Ifera. Moves Trivia * The name Artaxerxes is an Old Persian Name meaning "Whose reign is through truth". Artaxerxes was named after Artaxerxes the 2nd, a king of kings who ruled Persia from 404 BC to 358 BC. * Artaxerxes true and full name has a much more sinister origin. Aalamgeer means "supreme ruler of the world" and "undefeatable" while his surname, Ap'Ol'Yonis, is derived from the name Apollyon, an angel tasked with bringing forth the Apocalypse in the book of Revelation (Apollyon is mostly known in the form of his Christian counterpart, Abaddon). Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Guts Character